purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
How To Be POPULAR (Archived)
is a teen drama created by Purry Sunray. It focuses on a group of girls in school who are only around the age of 12 and 13 who are settling into their new surroundings of High School when they're faced with bigger challenges than they had originally planned to face. It is based in the same universe as Popular but involves different characters, themes and a different plotline. It is also slightly inspired by the Youtube series MPGIS. Despite the series being "rivarly based", the season doesn't have any clear antagonists as each main character acts as a protagonist and each character get almost equal screentime. /All Students/ Violets1.png Lizias1.png Madelines1.png Taylors1.png Sophias1.png Aliettas1.png Naomis1.png lens1.png reenas1.png selias1.png Synopsis After the feud between Brooklyn Hayes and Savannah Reed finally settled down and they graduated, OCD students felt like a massive weight had be lifted off of their now fragile shoulders. The school's massive cat and dog feud of 2005 will surely be over ruled in the OCD history books by the fight of Love & War. Taylor, Sophia and Alietta have seen it all. Every drop of blood that poured from Brooklyn Hayes' head as she was rushed to hospital sits in the minds of everyone. Now, the students are trying to get on with their lives, two years after the drama. Characters |-|Season One = There are 25 unique students in grade 7 and 60+ unique characters throughout. Main Cast *Dodie Clark as Alietta Tucker *Auli'i Cravalho as Sophia Demoln *Troian Bellisario as Taylor Tollen *Rena Lovelisas Lizia Samuels *Katelyn Nacon as Madeline Noisor *Stacey Soloman as Violet Moore Also Starring *Steven Yeun as Elija Samuels *Keegan Allen as Mikey Tucker *None as Kyle Reccuring Cast *Ashley Johnson as Naomi Augustine *Emily Kinney as Reena Lions *Jack McLoughlin as Len Pond *Sophie Garrett as Selia Ocean *Jad Saxton as Amelia Seira *Logan Miller as Jack Larrins Guest Starring *TBA as Alen Samuels *TBA as Mr. Donald Flutter *TBA as Mrs. Diabell Twilight Seasons |-|Season One = Meet the newest students to enter Orange County Day (OCD). Their ups and downs are only beginning as school life is a bigger mountain to climb than they had originally expected... Themes: TBA Production Student Cards |-|Alietta= Name: Alietta Age: 12 Gender: Female Alignment: Good Relationships: *Sophia, Taylor - Best Friends *Mikey - Brother Quote: "text" Theme: url Bio: Alietta is an all-around kind of girl. She's sweet, sporty, often sarcastic, funny, caring, and a good student. |-|Sophia= Name: Sophia Age: 13 Gender: Female Alignment: Good Relationships: *Alietta, Taylor - Best Friends Quote: "text" Theme: url Bio: Sophia doesn't like trouble, or really anything "fun" for that matter. She's a rather laidback girl but at the same time all she wants to do is have a quiet day with her best friends. Is that so much to ask?! |-|Taylor= Name: Taylor Age: 13 Gender: Female Alignment: Good Relationships: *Alietta, Sophia - Best Friends Quote: "text" Theme: url Bio: Taylor is a little bit of a geek. Her favorite passtime is studying. She may not be like the typical high school nerd, she doesn't have big glasses or a snotty nose, but she shows it well with her intelligence. |-|Lizia= Name: Lizia Age: 13 Gender: Female Alignment: Bad Relationships: *Madeline, Violet - Best Friends *Elija - Brother Quote: "text" Theme: url Bio: Lizia has everything she's ever wanted and more, at a young age she's spoilt rotten. She seems sweet but in reality she can be a huge put down to anyone she dislikes and she will do whatever she wants to get her way. Despite this, she hates the spotlight and lots of people crowding her. Why? Nobody knows. Everyone just thinks shes conceited. |-|Madeline= Name: Madeline Age: 13 Gender: Female Alignment: Bad Relationships: *Lizia, Violet - Best Friends Quote: "text" Theme: url Bio: Madeline holds high standards for fashion and beauty, if your shirt is ugly she will let you know. She feels that she's higher than people who aren't her friends, but treats her friends as queens, that is of course if they're wearing something ugly. She hates people keeping secrets from her but does everything in her power to make sure her own secrets don't slip through the cracks. |-|Violet= Name: Violet Age: 12 Gender: Female Alignment: Bad Relationships: *Lizia, Madeline - Best Friends Quote: "text" Theme: url Bio: Violet is carefree, quiet and likes to keep to herself. She doesn't care much about boys or fashion but would rather absorb herself into a TV show like Pretty Little Liars or Gossip Girl. She doesn't appear to like confrontation and acts nicer than her peers. This begs the question, why does she hang around with such mean girls? |-|Naomi= Name: Naomi Age: 13 Gender: Female Alignment: Neutral Relationships: * Quote: "text" Theme: url Bio: A tomboy, Naomi likes to focus on athletics and video games, two interests which seem to clash in modern day society. Naomi can appear snappy, hypocritical and sometimes violent. Despite this, she is a loyal friend. |-|Len= Name: Len Age: 12 Gender: Male Alignment: Neutral Relationships: * Quote: "text" Theme: url Bio: Len is the joker of his friends group. He tells jokes all the time, which gets his friend's spirits up. He is caring and compassionate but sometimes can't show it. He has a high IQ and alot of love to give. |-|Reena= Name: Reena Age: 13 Gender: Female Alignment: Neutral Relationships: * Quote: "text" Theme: url Bio: Fiesty and loud, Reena does not let anything stop her from doing what she wants to do in life, even if it's just getting food from the canteen. From her soft voice she can appear sweet but she's actually talkative and rather rude, she can't really help it, though |-|Selia= Name: Selia Age: 12 Gender: Female Alignment: Neutral Relationships: * Quote: "text" Theme: url Bio: text Other Characters |-|Elija= Name: Elija Age: 18 Gender: Male Alignment: Neutral Relationships: *Lizia - Sister Quote: "text" Theme: url Bio: text |-|Mikey= Name: Mikey Age: 18 Gender: Male Alignment: Good Relationships: *Alietta - Sister Quote: "text" Theme: url Bio: text Trivia * Category:HTBP Category:2018